


A Birchwood Wedding

by The_Winged_Guardian_Alanshee



Category: Lego Ninjago, The LEGO Ninjago Movie (2017)
Genre: M/M, Two Shot, Wedding Fluff, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:48:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24213175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Winged_Guardian_Alanshee/pseuds/The_Winged_Guardian_Alanshee
Summary: As the title says just good old fashion wedding fanfic two shot cause who does not love that?
Relationships: pixane - Relationship
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	A Birchwood Wedding

**Author's Note:**

> This will have two parts because I am way to sleep deprived to continue as of right now but there will be a part 2 with reception promise! Hope you enjoy the Story Comments and Kudos are very appreciated!

The wedding was beautiful, set in Birchwood Forest as a backdrop the trees seemed to glitter with the freshly fallen snow that covered some of the branches, the aisle area itself glistened like a jewel, Pixal had wanted nothing extravagant but her Father,Cyrus, insisted on spoiling his only Daughter. So the place was decorated from Birchwood Tree to Birchwood Tree, the chairs had silver bows and white covers, Ivy and morning glories made of silver wound it's way down the main aisle.

Cole couldn't help but tug at the collar of his suit. It felt so unnatural for him he tried to remind himself that this was for Zane , but even then that barely helped, each of them wore colored Tuxes that matched with their elemental abilities. Dareth and Ronin who sat in the audience looked equally as uncomfortable in their attire. He didn't miss the fact that Dareth had his hand on Ronins knee, they were, at present sitting near Pixal's tent. He remembered Pixal saying Dareth was going to do her makeup. Cole only hoped she knew what she was doing by choosing Dareth of all people to do her makeup. 

In the made up tent near them, Pixal kept looking at her dress, pacing and looking Nya sighed and crossed her arms.

"Pixal calm down, everything is going to be alright. Let's get you into your dress and then you can panic okay?"

Pixal nodded and with Nya's help slipped into her floor length satin and tulle ballgown dress, it was absolutely gorgeous according to everyone who was allowed to see it before the Big Day, from the long sleeve top, that was made out of lace, to the high turtleneck collar, that held the air of modesty which she thoroughly enjoyed and loved to the fit and flair bottom of the dress that hugged her body just right.

"Is it safe?" Dareths voice filtered in from the entrance, Nya called that it was and so he entered, gasping and grinning upon seeing Pixal.

"Zanes going to short circuit when he sees you" 

Pixal looked down and away shyly blushing, Nya chuckled, 

"You should've seen her a few moments ago, she's a nervous wreck."

"Oh honey what bride isn't let's be honest," he grinned, clapping his hands together excitedly he added "Now can you give me a little twirl"

Pixal slowly turned in a circle for him not used to being dolled up as he nodded watching, Pixal could practically see the gears clicking in his head. 

"Exactly what I needed if you trust me, I know what to do for you and make you look even more stunning" 

Pixal nodded, 

"Because I know I have a group who will go after you if you do anything brash."

Dareth laughed agreeing, he turned to his makeup kit.

"Now where are my- oh no "

"What?" Nya questioned worried, Pixal looked concerned as well 

"I left my makeup brush bag at home, I had it on the counter and was going to grab it but we were running late and I forgot" Dareth groaned, looking horrified. 

Nya pulled out her own makeup bag from her purse that was sitting on a nearby chair, she grinned,

"Don't worry, thank goodness I took the initiative and brought some of mine today as a back up."

Dareth looked beyond relieved as she handed over the bag. 

"You are a lifesaver you know that?"he stated as he guided Pixal to sit down so he could work on her makeup.

Nya shrugged in response

"I do what I can" 

The media and those covering the whole affair were given a sheet of rules, along with rice to throw which was given to everyone. The rules were to make sure no shenanigans ensued over the whole who got to take pictures and videos of the Famous celebrities. They both knew it would turn into a 3 ring circus if they did not put rules in place.

"Feels like yesterday it was just the 4 of us single teenagers in that cramped monastery being total idiots and somehow saving Ninjago now one of us is off to the Ball and chain life" Jay joked 

The others had to smirk at that 

"Hey your heading that way with Nya remember" Cole quipped

Jay gulped and looked at Kai who was glaring hands on his hips 

"Hey Hey she's still way too young to be married" he defended 

“She's 20 years old let go of it already “ Cole jabbed as he looked up as the pre-march music played they scurried into the positions to meet their respective partners

Back in the tent the girls heard the song start Nya carefully hugged Pixal as she said 

"Guess it's our time to go good luck like you'll need it though with your catch" 

Pixal laughed as Nya let go, she and Skylar walked out, Skylar linked arms with Cole and Nya with Jay.She held back the urge to smack her brother as she heard the low growl come from him, instead she threw a glare over her shoulder at the hot headed Ninja. 

Everyone was silent in awe and respect, as the Bridesmaids and Groomsmen made their way down,it seemed as though if Zane was nervous he wasn't showing it outwardly, as his best men lined up beside him and the bridesmaids went to the other side. He anxiously looked at the tent which she would emerge from watching as Cyrus wheeled in 

Lloyd was the one officiating the ceremony as he had the powers as the Grandson of their lands creator to marry whomever he wanted together. He wore his fathers robes for the occasion, he came around and shook Zanes hand smiling. Back in the tent Pixal heard the music change and knew it would be her soon, in a few short moments she would be Mrs Julian her father wheeled in, he beamed at the sight of his pride and joy his daughter in her stunning gown there was only one thing to ask,

"You ready?"

Pixal smiled carefully picking up her bouquet from where it was placed earlier so it would be safe, white roses accented with titanium silver flowers, held together by a purple sash dotted with swarovski crystals meant to look like ice crystals. 

"As I'm ever going to be." She finally responded, walking over to him.

She leaned down and placed a kiss to his cheek her hair was in a messy bun two pieces curled by the sides of her face to frame it and accent the makeup done by Dareth, she saw tears in her Father's eyes as she adjusted and knelt down so he could place the final piece her veil into her hair and finally lifted it so it covered her face. 

"I never thought I'd see the day one of my beloved Creations who be married off to an incredible young man. We might have started out as an assistant and her inventor, but you became like a daughter to me, I had hoped you would find love and be married, Pixal you don't know how proud I am to be your creator your father"

She smiled as carefully she hugged him. 

"I love you Dad" 

"I love you too sweetheart."

She stood up dabbing at her eyes, they both stood side by side as together they left the tent Zane didn't know he had literally stopped breathing when he finally saw his bride to be come out of the tent. As soon as her foot stepped on the carpet he wanted to scoop her up and run away with her before Pixal he did not know he could feel so much emotion for someone else now he was tearing up at how beautiful she looked as she walked down the isle slowly and carefully so her Father could keep up beside her. 

Pixal felt the cameras and eyes on her as she left the tent swallowing she took one step then another, once she reached the beginning of the strip of carpet it was easy for her, Zane stood at the end of the aisle absolutely beaming and wiping his eyes as he watched her 

Once they reached the end Pixal leaned down and gave her Dad a hug

He shook Zanes hand then hugged him afterwards he said 

"You take good care of my baby girl you hear me"

This made a few people laugh as Zane nodded as the man wheeled to his spot.

The world seemed to melt away and it was only the two of them as he lifted Pixal’s veil and joined hands,

“You may now be seated or in Ronins case stay seated" Lloyd looked at said man who only shrugged, making everyone laugh while Dareth rolled his eyes fondly.

He smiled as he looked at the two in front of him saying the beginning speech. 

"Dearly beloved,we are gathered here today to witness this man and woman join together in holy matrimony, if there is anyone who objects speak now or forever hold your peace"

Lloyd looked around everyone was silent, a pin could've been heard dropping, he nodded and continued, 

"Do you Zane Julian, take Pixal Borg to be your lawfully wedded wife to have and to hold? From this day forth in sickness and in health, for richer and for poorer, as long as you both shall live?"

Zane smiled at her softly she returned it a light blush dusting her cheeks 

"I do"

"Do you Pixal Borg take Zane Julian to be your lawfully wedded Husband to have and to hold? From this day forth in sickness and in health for richer and for poorer, as long as you both shall live?"

"Of course I do," she said making light chuckling go through the audience. 

Lloyd smirked, announcing 

"The two would like to exchange vows they wrote themselves," 

Pixal smiled as Zane looked her in the eyes 

"Pixal, the moment I laid eyes on you I knew you were the one. Even as you ripped into how outdated my old form was-"

Laughter from the Ninja and Cyrus at this occurred

"I still could not help but be enraptured, then we went through what we did with Chen and I felt our bond deepen only further, it is something I never will ever forget or let go of I am happy and proud to be able to say this is my Wife I love you so much Pixal we are always Compatible," 

Pixal dabbed at her optics as she said

"Zane at first I will admit I wasn't impressed only because of a certain chip, but then everything was opened to me you reprogrammed me with the technoblade and suddenly I was seeing you in a whole new light it took the removal all together from my body to blossom fully to feel and be myself our love only grew from each hardship each reunion. And I can not wait to call you my Husband I love you so much Zane We are always compatible. "

Lloyd nodded 

"May the rings be brought forth,"

Little Nelson came walking up the aisle stoically holding the pillow containing the rings on it, Lloyd laughed as well as others at how serious the boy was taking his task, he held it up to the two Pixal picked up Zanes ring with a smile and nod listening to Lloyd and repeating word for word she then slid the ring onto Zanes finger he did the same with hers, 

“Now before the Aural Joining is there anyone who does not wish for these two to be wed speak now or forever hold your peace as there is no going back “

Lloyd looked over the audience once satisfied he then touched the two of them and everyone watched as two streams of light a lilac purple from Pixal and a silver from Zane appeared around their conjoined hands and twisted and turned into one singular stream 

"By the powers vested in me by my grandfather our Founder I now pronounce you Husband and Wife and Aurally joined, you may kiss your bride” 

He smirked and stepped back, Zane cupped her cheeks and kissed her to cheering and applause she leaned into it then in a shocking but not completely surprising move she actually twirled her husband around and dipped him earning a whistle from Jay and laughter from the others at the move from her the two finally separated and ran down the aisle hand in hand as rice was thrown

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos help boost Morale! Hope to see you guys back here for reception!


End file.
